1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sheet conveying apparatus, for example, for conveying newspapers, and more particularly to a sheet conveying apparatus having pockets moving on a track. The present invention also relates to such pockets and to a method for conveying such pockets.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,416 describes a sheet material conveying apparatus with a plurality of pockets moveable around a track to accept sheet material from sheet material feeders. These pockets permit for example a first outer section of a newspaper to first be fed into the pockets by a first sheet material feeder, and then an inner newspaper section to be inserted between the folds of the first outer newspaper section.
The apparatus of the ""416 patent uses a lift cam 20 to move a semicircular actuator gear 150 to rotate a drive shaft 110 so as to set a height for pocket feet 90 arranged on racks 80. A pawl and rachet mechanism prevents the pocket from opening. The sheet material can then be accepted and inserted into the pockets.
To deliver the sheet material, the pawl and ratchet mechanism can then be released by a trip cam 22. Tracks 80 move to a lower position through a biasing spring, so that feet 90 release through operation of a driver cam 130. The sheet material in the pocket can thus move out of the pocket from the bottom to be further conveyed or to be stacked.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,888 purports to describe pockets moveable along an endless path. Each pocket is provided with two vertically adjustable stops mounted displaceably in a pocket carrier. A guide member purportedly can be set to vertically adjust the stops as the pockets are moved along the endless path.
These patents do not provide setting devices directly on the pockets for setting when the pockets are stationary.
An object of the present invention is to permit the pockets to be set to a desired height while stationary.
The present invention provides a sheet material conveying apparatus comprising a plurality of pockets, each pocket including a setting device for adjusting a height of the pocket when the pocket is stationary so as to define a set height, a sheet delivery section for delivering sheet material into the pockets, a release station for releasing the sheet material from the pockets, and a reset station for resetting the pockets to the set height.
The present invention permits the pockets to be set while stationary to the set height and to operate continuously at the set height. To change a pocket height, the apparatus is stopped and the setting devices for each pocket are changed to a new height. The reset station may include a movable resent incline ramp which is then also set for the new height, and may also include a lock engagement device.
Each pocket includes a lock device for the setting device, the lock device including a lock ring with a single point ratchet and a pawl for interacting with the lock ring.
The setting device preferably includes a height indicator fastened to a semicircular or reset gear, which is attached to a reset cam follower. A knob gear has an outer gear section geared to the semi-circular gear and rotatably fixed to a shaft which can set the height of the pockets. The lock ring fits around the shaft, and the knob gear is selectively engageable with the lock ring, by sliding of the knob gear axially with respect to the shaft. When the lock ring engages the knob gear, both elements rotate together. When the knob gear is disengaged from the lock ring by sliding the knob gear, for example, manually, the lock ring is free to rotate about the shaft, while the knob gear remains rotationally fixed with respect to the shaft.
The semicircular gear preferably is spring-loaded in a direction which causes the fingers to drop to a bottom of the pocket and release. The unlocking of the lock mechanism at the release station thus causes the fingers to release and to release any sheet material in the pocket.
The present invention also provides a sheet material pocket comprising a first wall, a second wall spaced apart from the first wall so as to define a sheet receiving area, at least one finger movable with respect to the first wall for defining a pocket bottom, the at least one finger releasable so that the pocket bottom opens, a shaft connected to the at least one finger for moving the at least one finger, a knob gear rotationally fixed with respect to the shaft and slidable with respect to the shaft, and a lock ring selectively engageable with the knob gear.
The present invention also provides a method for setting a height of a plurality of pockets comprising the steps of:
individually setting the height of each of the plurality of pockets using a setting device on each of the plurality of pockets so as to define a common set height;
locking the setting device on each of the plurality of pockets using a single point ratchet; and
moving the pockets in an loop.
The method preferably includes providing a first set of sheet material to the pockets while the pockets are moving, and then providing a second set of sheet material to the pockets.
The method also advantageously may include the step of releasing the pockets so that the sheet material may be delivered, for example, to a delivery station.
The setting device preferably is spring-loaded to force a downward movement and release of the fingers, so that a setting which causes the pocket bottom to move upwardly operates against the spring-loading.
The method further may include setting a height of a reset ramp to correspond to the common set height, and that a reset cam follower of the setting device interacts with the reset ramp to return the fingers to the common set height. A lock engagement device can then lock the fingers in place. The step of setting the reset ramp height to correspond to the common set height is highly advantageous, otherwise the locking device may bang or damage the single point ratchet, or even reset the pockets to an improper height.
The present invention provides a simple method and device for resetting pocket height and permits for manual resetting of a pocket height.